best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Moby Dick" by Led Zeppelin
"Moby Dick" is an instrumental tune and drum solo by English rock band Led Zeppelin, featured on their 1969 album Led Zeppelin II. Named after the titular whale in the novel Moby-Dick by Herman Melville, it was also known by the alternate titles "Pat's Delight" (early 1968–1969 version with completely different guitar riff) and "Over the Top" (with "Out on the Tiles" intro section and original closing reprise) during various points of the band's career. Overview The tune came to be after Led Zeppelin guitarist and producer Jimmy Page would often catch drummer John Bonham jamming in the studio, recorded parts of it and then pieced it all together. Only Page and bassist John Paul Jones play the tune's Drop-D blues-based riff with Bonham's drums—as a power trio—at the very beginning and the very end of the tune, leaving the remainder open for Bonham alone. The structure of the main riff is that of the twelve-bar blues. Singer Robert Plant did not sing at all and in concert would simply introduce Bonham to the audience before the tune started. Studio outtakes from the Led Zeppelin II sessions reveal that the drum solo recorded was edited down from a much longer version to a shorter version. The guitar riff can be traced back to the BBC unused session track "The Girl I Love She Got Long Black Wavy Hair" which was recorded in the summer of 1969. The riff is also similar to that of Bobby Parker's 1961 single, "Watch Your Step", although the progression is in a different key and tempo. John Lennon of The Beatles also admitted the same Parker riff had been a big influence on the band's 1964 single "I Feel Fine". It was also used as the basis for the opening/chorus riff of Deep Purple's "Rat Bat Blue", from Who Do We Think We Are in 1973 and The Allman Brothers cover of "One Way Out" in 1972. Page's riff was used as the theme to BBC Two's Disco 2 rock show. Bonham's drum solo was often played at Led Zeppelin concerts from the first North American tour in November 1968, being his solo performance showcase on concert tours through 1977. Over this period it went through three different name changes. During their early 1968–1969 tours it was known as "Pat's Delight" (a reference to Bonham's wife Pat Phillips), from 1969–1975 it was "Moby Dick" and during Led Zeppelin's 1977 North American tour it was "Over the Top" as the solo began with the opening riff to "Out on the Tiles" before segueing into a lengthy drum solo (in the same time ending with a "Moby Dick" riff). The last time "Moby Dick" was played by Led Zeppelin was on 17 July 1977 at the Seattle Kingdome and can be found on various audio and video bootleg recordings. When played live, Bonham's drum solo would last as little as 6 minutes or, more frequently, as long as 30 minutes, while the rest of the band would leave the stage after having played the introduction. During the performance Bonham would often set aside or throw his drumsticks into the audience and then continue the solo with his hands (sometimes drawing blood as a result). Live versions of "Moby Dick" are included on the live album How the West Was Won (lasting 19:20, performed at Long Beach Arena in 1972) and on Led Zeppelin's 1976 concert film, The Song Remains the Same as part of Bonham's fantasy sequence. It was also included on the film's accompanying soundtrack. Both of them were cut to a shorter version. The Led Zeppelin DVD also has a 15-minute-long version that was performed and recorded at the Royal Albert Hall in 1970. Personnel * John Bonham – drums, percussion * Jimmy Page – guitars * John Paul Jones – bass guitar Why It Rocks # Great drumming by John Bonham himself. # Jimmy Page and John Paul Jones' riff works very well with Bonzo's drumming. # Bonham's speed makes the song fast-paced in a great way. Cover Versions * Drum Madness covered this tune on the compilation album Stairway to Heaven/Highway to Hell ''in 1989. * Dread Zeppelin covered this tune in a reggae rock version in 1990 on the album ''Un-Led-Ed. * The Cruel Sea covered this tune on their 1995 album Just a Man. * Mercyful Fate covered this tune in 1995 on their album The Live Oath. * Dave O'Higgins covered this tune in his 1996 album The Secret Ingredient. * Bonerama covered this tune on their 2001 live album Live at the Old Point. * Nirvana performed the tune live in 1988. The recording was later included in their box set With the Lights Out ''in 2004. * Sly and Robbie covered this tune on their 2005 album ''The Rhythm Remains the Same: Sly & Robbie Greets Led Zeppelin. * Vitamin String Quartet covered this tune on their 2006 tribute album The String Quartet Tribute to Led Zeppelin. * Vanilla Fudge covered this tune on their album Out Through the In Door ''in 2007. * Chad Smith's Bombastic Meatballs covered this tune on their 2010 album ''More Meat. Videos Led zeppelin moby dick full|Led Zeppelin performs the tune at the Royal Albert Hall in South Kensington, London, England in 1970. Led Zeppelin - Pat's Delight (1969 Fillmore West) John Bonham|Led Zeppelin performs "Pat's Delight" at Fillmore West in San Francisco, California on April 24, 1969 (audio only). 1977|Led Zeppelin performs "Over the Top" at the Kingdome in Seattle, Washington on July 17, 1977. External Links Category:1960s Category:Article stubs Category:Instrumentals Category:Led Zeppelin